


Life in Her Yet

by IAmTheReal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brutality, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheReal/pseuds/IAmTheReal
Summary: Snape dreams about Granger dying but there's more to the story then he, the Great Master of Potions, would ever admit to anyone. He sees himself end up in a situation well exceeding his wildest expectations which does not please anyone around him, himself included.  Because he is Severus Snape, he could never be happy and he knows somethings coming. Something bad.





	Life in Her Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Please read this before you start reading.  
> The story start at the beginning of The Golden Trio's sixth year, when Hermione is 16 and Snape is 36 and I believe for the sake of my story a few technicalities need explaining:  
> a) I stick to the point of Snape being 36 when this begins meaning that I DON'T see him as portrayed in the movies. Before you get your machetes and try to find me, read on: I loved Alan Rickman as Snape, his portrayal was perfect however he was a bit to old for the role in my opinion. So I always imagine Snape as looking somelike as Ville Valo (finish singer) but with that famous nose of Snape's.  
> b) I do realise there is a big age difference between them and as my friend pointed out I balance on a tightrope in this topic because Granger is only 16 and Snape is 20 years older however I don't think you would be reading this if you wouldn't already realise that, basically you wouldn't be into the pairing itself.  
> c) This is my first "serious" fan fiction work so PLEASE COMMENT and point out if you see any flaws, whether you like it etc. I did some fan fiction back in my late high school but never actually finished any - I was always to scared to show it to anyone and just dropped my ideas after awhile so it might also be a motivation for me to finish the story and it might be long since I plan on it to take place over almost 3 years all together. I am not sure yet whether I will part it into series or something or how many chapters there will be but I can ensure you that it will be bloody long.  
> d) This story will be bloody, brutal, violent and emotional but at the same time witty and funny. There's something for everyone but like I said there will be violence and brutality included.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, all credit to J.K. Rowling.

A man stood in the doors of the Great Hall and looked at the assembly of people around one many bodies laid out. Unlike them he did not cry, his face didn't even show a slightest emotion. He couldn't force himself to look at  _this_ victim of war so he focused on the people grieving for her. Arthur Weasley held his wife Molly, both crying as if for one of their own children. Fred and George tried to console Potter who looked at the body on the ground in pure shock and despair, his mouth gaping. The amount of Weasley children was not right at all - but the men knew that Bill and Charlie went to look for Ron and Ginny to give them  _the news._ The news about  _her death_. He suddenly felt interested whether they knew that he killed her because of his own stupidity and stubbornness. He couldn't protect her and on the sole thought of what she must have suffered before she died he felt sick. Suddenly at the top of the stairs he heard horrifying, painful scream. He looked that way - Bill held his sister whose pure grief hurt even him, the men known for not having emotions.   
Suddenly he felt somebody's shoe hit him in the back, right between shoulder blades, exactly where - oh, the irony! - he had _her_ favourite scar, he thought and found himself on the ground, breaking his nose.  
\- MURDERER! - shouted Ron Weasley, kicking him in the ribs.  
Before his brother managed to get him away from the men, he was beat up quite severely but thought to himself he deserved this. He should be punished although getting beat up by Weasley was not enough of a punishment. He'd rather go through Dark Lord's tortures again then feel what he felt right now, seeing her so...  _lifeless._ He'd have his skin ripped off, burn on a stake, let a Dementor kiss him for this to not be true.  
\- LET ME GO! HE KILLED HER! SHE LAYS THERE BECAUSE OF HIM! - shouted Weasley as he tried to break away from his brothers tight grip.  
And the man still laid on the ground. He closed his eyed and saw her again, that smile that had him do anything she wanted, the wild hair that couldn't be tamed by even the greatest beauty spells, the eyes that were so bright...  
\- Get up. - McGonagall leaned over her colleague. - I need you to help me...  _clean up_.  
And so he got up as the Minerva asked everybody to leave the Great Hall, Weasleys and Potter included. They were in to big of a shock to protest.  
With a flick of her wand she shut the door and the man stared into it with empty sight. He didn't understand what she meant by cleaning, he didn't even want to think about taking care of all of the victims bodies right now. He didn't want to look into the hall because he knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid looking at her. Oh the irony - the man who always spread fear with his sole presence felt fear he never felt before. With his stomach in his throat he turned to see Poppy Pomfrey examine  the girl's body with different spells. Few minutes later she was done and said:  
\- The wound on her face, legs and...  _back_ \- the last word was said with a weird mixture of disgust and fear - have been done with _Sectumsempra_. She was probably long under the influence of _Cruciatus_. She had been raped for a period of time, multiple times, before she died. Minerva, I don't know how to tell you this...   
\- Just say it. - growled the man, barely audibly. Did he manage to not only kill her but also...? The panic of that thought started to set in when, instead of speaking, Pomfrey turned the girl's body onto her stomach and raised her shirt up.  
\- Don't look at th... - started McGonagall but it was too late.  
He looked and what he saw just made him realise more what his stupidity led to. Slowly, he approached the body and sat next to it as both women moved to the side wanting to give him some privacy. He didn't have the courage to profane her even more but forced himself to touch the engraving on her back. It was clearly Bellatrix work as he couldn't think of anybody else would be sadistic enough to engrave - with his own spell - "Mudblood who screwed Snape" into his woman's body. McGonagall saw his face and tried to reason:  
\- Severus, even if you hadn't created that spell, they would have found a way... - she said calmly but he silenced her with a flick of his hand.  
He then looked at her legs. Ripped, blood-stained pyjama pants disclosed many horrible bruises on her thighs and calves also cut with  _Sectumsempra._ He touched and wounds and thought about how much she must have suffered. After some time of gathering himself inside, he dared and slowly pulled her shirt back down and put the girl onto her back, looking at her face. It still had a horrifying felling of pain painted on, as if she was about to scream, eyes still swollen from so many days of crying but the cut was the worst. One of the Deatheaters cut her face with a knife, leaving her with a wound all the way from her temple to her jawline. His hand froze midway to her face, as he slowly realized even more how much he failed her. He suddenly picked her up - or as he comprehended her dead, cold, massacred body - brought close and held as he started to cry like a wounded animal.  
The comprehension set in badly.  
Severus Snape killed her.  
Severus Snape killed the love of his life.  
Severus Snape killed Hermione Granger.  
  


***

 

He had this dream yet again. He didn't understand why this sixth years student kept being in that dream and in such context. Even if he wanted to tell someone, there was no one else but Dumbledore and he couldn't go to him and say "Headmaster, I dream, that I killed Granger, whom I was in love with, who I slept with and who was massacred so much her own mother wouldn't recognise her". It was obvious there was no such option. He thought to himself that it must be his 36 year old brain loosing it after all that he has had been through. With that thought he got up and started to prepare to leave his chambers - breakfast and after it, daily dose of sadism for Gryffindor won't wait. Oh, how beautiful that day was going to be for Severus Snape.


End file.
